tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Crafting/Old system
Crafting is the process of creating or improving items and equipment. Some tasks can be performed by anyone, but advanced kinds require one or more Engineering skills. Overview Crafting in Tabula Rasa has three aspects: Fabrication, Modification and Disassembly. There are four engineering skills available: , , and . Fabrication Fabrication is the act of creating items using a schematic and fabrication components. Modification Modification is the act of adding or improving an equipment enhancement using a recipe and the corresponding modification component. Disassembly Disassembly is the act of reclaiming modification components from a piece of equipment. The equipment is destroyed in the process. Changes Sometime after Deployment 12, the crafting system will change to a new system. This system uses one general material, "mimeomech," and each upgrade module can be removed, upgraded, and put back into the item it was removed from, or a different item. This system has its advantages and drawbacks. The old system makes it easier to upgrade a single module on an item, but has a chance of destroying the item when upgrading above a certain level, depending on item quality. The new system has no destroy chance, but modifications cannot be upgraded without having to remove and reinstall the upgrade. As this system is still in testing, it is not finalized and may change. Additional Information (NOTE: The following outdated information was moved from the Crafting Station article to here for archival purposes.) Crafting Stations do not require any skill points to be used for basic crafting techniques, but higher level schematics and modifications do require engineering skills. Enhanced weapons may be dissembled for their enhanced components to be later assimilated onto a different, possibly stronger or more applicable, weapon. This is made possible with modification schematics. Collecting tissue samples from dead enemies and mechanical components from defeated machines will stock the player's supplies of some useful resources for crafting. With enough of those resources and additionally those from spores and pharmaceuticals, buffing and offensive items may be produced with a crafting station. Modifying As you play the game you will come across recipes that you loot from bodies or from opening containers. You can use some recipes to make items, like med packs, grenades, paint and ammunition. There are also recipes that allow a crafter to modify armor and weapons. The recipe will tell you all you need to know in order to use it. The level of the items that can be made, the ingredients or components needed, and what craft skill you need to even use the craft machine with that recipe. *'Engineering: Thermodynamics' - This skill improves your chances of success when crafting, it is also required for modification recipes that boost armor absorption of damage, Electric damage for weapons, and increase to the players maximum power, and increase regen rates for both power and armor. *'Engineering: Chemistry' - This skill improves your chances of success when crafting, it is also a required for modification recipes that either increase damage by weapons or improve resistances against incoming damage from Fire, Ice, Sonic, and Physical damage types. *'Engineering: Genetics' - This skill improves your chances of success when crafting, it is also a required for modification recipes that improve the Body, Mind or Spirit attributes, or increasing the maximum Health, Adrenaline, Regen. Chemistry is also needed for recipes either increase damage by weapons or improve resistances for Virulent damage type. *'Engineering: Photonics' - This skill improves your chances of success when crafting, it is also a required for modification recipes that reduce the perceived threat you pose to enemies, improve Critical Hits, and improve weapon damage or resistances to incoming EMP or laser damage. A modified item is one that has been improved with various beneficial bonuses or "mods". You will see the mod with a number in parentheses to the left. This number tells you the pump level of the modification, the higher the pump level, the higher the benefit of the mod. Items can have a maximum number of 4 modifications, and, a maximum of pump level (5)to an existing mod is possible. For example below is a level 30 graviton armor helm with only two mods: 3 Total Armor Absorb +123 2 Resist: EMP 4% You can add two new mods to this helm, or increase the pump level to existing mods. To add a new mod to this helm you can use a generic armor recipe, or an explicit recipe. Be sure that the level requirement of the recipe is equal to or higher than the armor or weapon you are trying to modify. Generic recipes can only be used to add a new mod to an item; the recipes do not specify the exact type of armor or weapon required, they simply state that the target is either armor or a weapon. Explicit recipes can be used to add a new mod or increase the pump level to an existing mod, the recipe must state they exact type of armor, and in our case the recipe must state that the target is graviton armor. For example: RECIPE: EMP Resistance Modifies: EMP Resistance Target: Graviton Armor up to level 35 Ingredients: 1/1 Faraday Shielding Crafting Requirements: Crafting Station 5/1 Engineering Photonics Min Level: 30 To use the above recipe your crafter must be at least level 30, the helm must be a graviton helm, of no more than level 35, and you must possess at least one Faraday Shielding component. Each pump into an existing mod increases its effectiveness, in our example, we are trying to modify an existing EMP Resistance mod from pump 2 to pump 3. Each increased pump level you add requires more character skill for success. Your craft skill level will determine the chance of success, or even a chance that you goober it up so badly, that item could be DESTROYED, or at the very least your modification failed to apply. Note: In our examples the crafter has skill level 5 in Photonics, and the helm we will mod is a blue item. The color of the item being modified also comes into play as we try to increase our mod from pump 2 to 3. *'Gray (or white)' - These are over the counter low quality items, and have not been modified at all. You can add a new modification to these with a 100% chance of success. Pump 2 has a 43% chance to fail the mod, and a 17% chance to be destroyed. But, if you just cannot find a modified machine gun, you can add a debuff mod to it and have a decent weapon. If you destroy it, you can always by a new machinegun. *'Green' – These items are simply called modified items. Trying to add pump 2 to an existing mod only has a 3% chance to be destroyed. *'Blue' – These are experimental items and have a 72% chance of success to increase EMP Resistance from (2) to pump (3) and only a 7% chance destroy it *'Purple' - These are prototype items and have a 3% chance to fail pump 3, and only a 17% chance to fail to pump 4. Category:Crafting